Beast Boy's Emotional April Fools'
by Hydros
Summary: Oh yes, it's The Day. All but one Titan fear this square on the calendar. And this time, Raven's emotions are part of the conspiracy. With multiple Ravens aiding Beast Boy's sinister April Fools pranks, what dangers await the other Titans?
1. And so it begins

\/p>

"Alright, Titans. We've always had trouble against this guy in the past. But I know that if we help each other out and watch each other's backs that we _can _win!" Robin finished his pep talk. The subject of his speech was not Slade. It wasn't The Brain. It wasn't even Cinderblock or Mad Mod. No, today they had a very different enemy to combat.

Beast Boy.

It was the day on which the green changeling became a dangerous enemy. Soon, it would be April 1st. 

"You know it," Cyborg said proudly. "I shall do my best!" Starfire pledged. "He pranks me, he dies. And he knows that," Raven deadpanned.

The green demon was already plotting his schemes. Blueprints covered the surfaces of his tables. _Ah, the night before April Fools' is at it's end,_ He thought. He snickered to himself. Oh, yes. This was going to be a good one. Especially because... " Alright gals, are we ready?" He grinned and turned around to the multi-colored cloaked Ravens standing before him.

Flashback

The Titans were fighting the HIVE. Beast Boy had set up everything meticulously. The HIVE had been paid by Beast Boy to set an alarm off without committing a crime, then put up a reasonable fight. Meanwhile, Beast Boy snuck into Raven's room, allowing himself to be sucked into the mirror that led into her mind.

"Ooof!" Beast Boy landed hard on a rock. Familiar with the place from the last time he had been in Nevermore, he followed the stony trail that led to the "Forbidden Door," as Happy called it. Entering, he yelled "Happy? You here?"

"BB!" Happy appeared out of nowhere. Beast Boy laughed as he was tackled into a hug. Getting up and brushing himself off, he gave her a grin.

"Sooooo... How exactly do I call a meeting like Raven did that one time? I need to talk to all of you," Beast Boy said with a devilish smile. Happy liked that look and returned the look.

"Oh, I can do that. YO, EVERYONE! MY REALM, NOW! WE GOT COMPANY!" Beast Boy clapped his hands over his ears. _Jesus, Raven has some huge lungs. _Beast Boy thought. 

With a whirl of dust, several other Raven look-alikes appeared: Knowledge garbed in yellow, Brave clad in green, Rude with her orange robe, Love in purple, Timid with her gray cloak, and Wisdom in the brown. When they all saw the object of Happy's yelling, all of their eyes widened.

"Do you know what Raven will do to you if you get caught?" Brave said in a deadly whisper. "Yes...it would be most unfortunate," Knowledge agreed. "And I would want to see you get h-hurt," Timid added. 

"Nah, she ain't gonna find me. I paid the HIVE to keep the others busy. Part of my elaborate plans for the day of my shining," Beast Boy said with a grin. 

"Oh, Azar... April 1st approaches," Knowledge realized. Timid, if possible, was even more frightened at that news. Brave's eyes widened, and Happy gave a chuckle. Rude and Wisdom just shook their heads. 

"Exactly. Which is why I have come humbly before you. I request your assistance, if possible, in my plans to sabotage my friends on this fine day," Beast Boy finished with a flourish.

All the emotions remained quiet for a moment. "Let me get this straight: You want us to come topside and help you set up your pranks?" Brave asked, amused. 

"Pretty much," Beast Boy said, hoping that it was even possible. Having multiple partners that can phase through walls and such would make things so much easier. He prayed and awaited the answer.

"Let us convene," Knowledge finally said. The emotions walked a few feet away and huddled, whispering softly. Beast Boy was bouncing up and down, on the edge of his theoretical seat for the answer. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the emotions all walked back.

"We have discussed the matter thoroughly, Beast Boy. And the majority consensus is that we will indeed fulfill your request," Knowledge finished with a smile. _What have I done?" _She asked herself secretly.

End Flashback

All of the emotions reported. 

"The software download into Cyborg's recharge machine is complete. In the morning, his first and only desire will be to confess his undying love to Starfire," Knowledge said with a rare mischievous smile. She had soundproofed the room, in case anyone would come by.

"My orders are to phase into Robin's room and phase his entire wardrobe out, masks and all correct?" Timid asked. Even she had loosened up somewhat.

"Exactly. Good work. Happy?" Beast Boy turned to the girl in pink. "Raven is set up to be framed. I had secured one of her blue robes and will make out with you directly in front of the other Titans whilst Raven is locked in her room by Brave!" Happy stood at attention. 

"Wisdom, are you set?" Beast Boy asked the girl in brown.

"I believe so. I am to phase myself into Starfire's bed after sleep takes her while wearing one of Raven's blue cloaks, creating the effect of Raven and Starfire in the same bed when she wakes up while security camera rolls, yes? And disappear shortly thereafter, of course," Wisdom finished.

"Bingo. And that leaves you and I, Rude. I think ours will be a slam-bang winner. And of course, these are just the major pranks. There will be smaller ones interspersed, of course," He said with an evil laugh, which Rude returned. "Alright girls, sleep tight," The green elf said. The emotions would not actually sleep, of course. They had no need to. Rather, they would simply await until it was time to go into action. _This is gonna be a hell of an April Fools', _Beast Boy thought. 

\/p> 


	2. Towels and lesbians?

"Wisdom, are you set?" Beast Boy asked the girl in brown.

"I believe so. I am to phase myself into Starfire's bed after sleep takes her while wearing one of Raven's blue cloaks, creating the effect of Raven and Starfire in the same bed when she wakes up while security camera rolls, yes? And disappear shortly thereafter, of course," Wisdom finished.

"Bingo. And that leaves you and I, Rude. I think ours will be a slam-bang winner. And of course, these are just the major pranks. There will be smaller ones interspersed, of course," He said with an evil laugh, which Rude returned. "Alright girls, sleep tight," The green elf said. The emotions would not actually sleep, of course. They had no need to. Rather, they would simply await until it was time to go into action. _This is gonna be a hell of an April Fools', _Beast Boy thought. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remaining Titans went to their respective rooms with trepidation. Although they all had each other to rely on against BB's pranks, it was every Titan for his or herself as far as pranks from each other were concerned. So, naturally, they were wary of any premature beginnings as they walked. 

Raven was feeling strange. Like something was off about her. She was having the worst of mood swings: one moment she'd feel like she should just kill herself and get it over with, then within seconds she'd be feeling too scared to do it. Then she'd start being hyper and laughing at random things, causing light bulbs to shatter. After a while, she had calmed it down, but wondered what the hell was going on. Shrugging, her head hit the pillow and she was conked.

The next morning...

"BEAST BOY!" It was the shout heard 'round the world, coming from the Boy Wonder's room. Beast Boy smiled. _And so, the chain begins, _He smiled even wider. Robin's yell had awoken Starfire. Now, Starfire may be somewhat naive but she had been on Earth long enough to know that two women sleeping in the same bed was _not _appropriate. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!" Came the Tamaranian's yelp. "Yup. Chain link number two. Alright, getting up to watch chain three," He got dressed and headed for the common room. 

As he walked in, he saw Robin waiting for him. Robin in boxers that had been custom made with a picture of Starfire over the front. And Beast Boy had his weapon of choice: the video camera.

"Good morning, Robin! Feeling a little frisky today, huh? Wow. Viewers, I have to comment on the boxers. I mean, come on. There's a line, y'know? And nice save on the eyes," Beast Boy commented on the sunglasses Robin had donned. 

"Beast Boy, I am going to give you one fair shot at keeping the ability to breathe in the next five minutes," Robin said calmly, and continued "Now, if you would just tell me where my clothes are, we can be reasonable," He glared at Beast Boy. The changeling simply snorted, but not at Robin. He was looking past Robin.

His object of amusement was Starfire. She had just come flying down the common room stairs, finally spotting Robin. "Raven...she...I...It is wrong for two women to sleep in the same bed, correct? And even more so for one to act like a feline?" Starfire was badly shaken. _AHAHAHAH! Nice touch! _Beast Boy had to struggle to keep a straight face.

"Uhm...Yeah. Very much so. Why?" Robin asked, oblivious. _Wow. And this guy trained under Batman? _Beast Boy thought. 

"Raven...when I was awakened by your scream, I rolled over to find her in my bed. When she saw that I was awake she made a purring sound and attempted to scratch me!" Starfire was literally shaking in terror. Robin's eyes widened severely. 

"She did WHAT!" He yelled. Then he calmed down, realization hitting him. _Oh, shit. He's made me! _Beast Boy thought. Robin smiled and said "That was probably Raven pulling a prank. That's a little out of her range, but that would be the brilliance of it, I guess," He shook his head. Beast Boy sighed, relieved.

Cyborg came down about an hour later, hungry. But he also had something else on his mind. _Man, I have to tell her today. No more stallin' Cy! Do it now!" _The mech-teen thought to himself. Knowledge's download had put him under the impression that he had secretly loved Starfire at first sight, keeping it in until now. Cyborg finally decided to say it after breakfast.

And so they ate. Raven came down slightly later than usual, and with a slightly springier step. Robin just raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. The others looked at her as if she had grown a new head.

"What?" Raven asked at the looks. "Well... You're usually not this cheerful," Beast Boy said, playing his part. Happy had her part down pat too. "And it concerns you...why?" She deadpanned in beautiful imitation. She hopped into her seat and began to eat. The entire time, she was shooting Beast Boy obvious romantic looks, easily visible by everyone, who smirked knowingly. 

_Muahah... here it comes. Cyborg's gonna do it, _Beast Boy thought. He sidled up next to Happy and muttered, "our part will wait a little bit after Cyborg does his bit." Happy nodded with a grin that no one else saw. 

And, as planned Cyborg approached Starfire after breakfast. She was sitting on the common room couch, watching TV. Cyborg purposely waited until Robin decided to go do some crime research, and sat down next to the alien girl. And Beast Boy had purposely intercepted Robin, telling him that he was needed in the common room. They walked back just as the scene unfolded.

"Starfire?" Cyborg nervously asked, sitting next to the girl. "Yes, Friend Cyborg?" She answered, cocking her head to the side. Normally, when Cyborg and herself had one on one conversations they usually wound up as heart to hearts. This time, however, would be different.

"I... I have to say something. It's been on my chest ever since I first met ya, Star," He began. Robin shot a look at Beast Boy, who solemnly nodded. Robin turned back to the two on the couch, an enraged look on his face. Neither of them heard the pounding coming from Raven's room, nor the yells of "Unlock this fucking door right now!" and other colorful demands from the Azarathian. 

"What is it, Cyborg? Is there a limit to my permission to stay on Earth?" Starfire asked with a gasp. Beast Boy snorted, while Robin elbowed him. 

"No, no! Nothing like that. I... I dunno how to say it. Guess I'll just have to be blunt. I love you, Starfire," He confessed. Then, unnoticed by anyone else, his red eye went haywire as the software deleted itself having completed its purpose.

Robin was pissed. He and Starfire had been going out for months. Even if this stunt was an April Fools', it was still bullshit. He gave Beast Boy a silent thanks for the heads up and ran into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" Robin roared, backing Cyborg into a corner. Starfire gave a little "eep!" and retreated into the couch.

Cyborg was confused. One moment he had gone to bed on the charger, and the next he wakes up to find Robin screaming in his face about staying away from his woman.

"Dude, back off! I am getting really, really confused. I just woke up for cryin' out loud! And I wake up in the common room?" Cyborg scratched his head. Robin regarded him warily.

"Wait... you're saying that your last memory is of going to be last night?" Robin asked.

"Yup." Replied the cyber-teen.

Robin turned to look at Beast Boy, but the spot was empty. The Boy Wonder's eyes narrowed to slits. "Beast Boy!" 

"Whoa, why are you in a towel? And how could Beast Boy have don... HE HACKED MY CHARGER!" Cyborg screamed. He grabbed Robin. "What have I been doing up until now?" He demanded.

When Robin told him, he clenched his fists and loaded up his cannon. "That little grass stain is going to DIE!" He bellowed.


	3. Framed

\/p>

Dude, back off! I am getting really, really confused. I just woke up for cryin' out loud! And I wake up in the common room?" Cyborg scratched his head. Robin regarded him warily.

"Wait... you're saying that your last memory is of going to be last night?" Robin asked.

"Yup." Replied the cyber-teen.

Robin turned to look at Beast Boy, but the spot was empty. The Boy Wonder's eyes narrowed to slits. "Beast Boy!" 

"Whoa, why are you in a towel? And how could Beast Boy have don... HE HACKED MY CHARGER!" Cyborg screamed. He grabbed Robin. "What have I been doing up until now?" He demanded.

When Robin told him, he clenched his fists and loaded up his cannon. "That little grass stain is going to DIE!" He bellowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And with that death sentence, the object of Cyborg's rage walked into the room. Cyborg snarled and leapt at the poor changeling.

"YOU HACKED MY CHARGER!" Cyborg yelled. He was, indeed, quite furious.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, man! I can barely make the microwave work. You really think I could actually hack through your hi-tech security?" Beast Boy laid it on heavy, knowing damn good and well that Cyborg would buy it.

"Well... He does have a point. Maybe Raven did it? She got Starfire pretty good earlier," Robin said, explaining the prank that Raven had pulled. 

Cyborg laughed in surprise. "Didn't know the girl had it in her. Guess I gotta watch my step from at least _two _people now. And by the way, Robin? Get some other clothes on. What about your street clothes?"

"He took those, too. This is all I have," Robin growled through gritted teeth. Beast Boy laughed. In addition to hitting hard with the pranks he had, he had also set each one up so that he could frame Raven for them. Easy to do, since it was someone with her exact same powers setting everything up.

"Dude, as much as I would love to claim that as my own, think about it. How in God's name am I going to sneak _everything _out of your closet? Especially with all the security you have. The only way I would even begin to have a chance getting in is as a flea," He said, again hitting heavy on the flattery.

"He's right, Robin. There's only one person around here that can get in and out of your room with all your stuff, and that again is Raven. Jeez, Beast Boy. Looks like you're getting out-pranked."

Beast Boy's mouth fell open. "Oh no you didn't. I am the MASTER of April Fools' day. Don't worry, the proof is in the all-powerful pudding. You'll see," He said, crossing his arms. 

Just then, "Raven" stepped through the sliding doors. "What is this, party in the common room? And nice towel, by the way," Happy monotoned. "Raven, you have a lot of ex-" Robin was cut off by Happy.

"Beast Boy, I have to get something off my chest. And, uhm, I really don't know exactly how to put it. So...I guess I'll just have to show you," And with that, as the others looked on, Happy pounced on Beast Boy and did an extremely good performance of pretending to make out with the green elf.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Around. Here?" Robin said one word at a time. First, all of them get hit by utterly merciless pranks, and now Beast Boy's getting snogged by a girl who Starfire had caught in bed with her?

Finally, "Raven" got up off of him and ran for it, acting like she was furious at herself for what she'd just done. Beast Boy looked after her in pretend shock. "Uh...what just happened?" He said in an imitation of confusion. 

"I believe the term is "You got lucky?" Starfire supplied. She had learned some new slang thanks to Beast Boy lately.

"Yeah, let's go with that. Seriously man, you are a lucky little grass stain. Unless that was another prank..." Cyborg trailed off.

"Oh, no, she already got me," Beast Boy said. Turning around, he showed them white writing that said "Kick the fool" on his back. "She did that to all my clothes," He explained. He knew that he would be suspect if he had gotten off without being pranked at all. The others nodded sympathetically and began planning revenge on Raven. 

Meanwhile, Happy, giggling all the way, ran back to Brave who was currently holding Raven's door shut with her powers whilst Raven said things that would make a sailor blush in every language she knew. Happy gave Brave the signal to drop the lock and teleport out, so Brave did so. 

Raven blasted out into the hallway, snarling and looking around wildly for the culprit. Seeing no one, she gave up and began to make her way to the kitchen. However, she stopped as she heard voices coming from the common room.

"...we need to figure out a way to stop her powers before we do anything," came Cyborg's voice. Raven narrowed her eyes and continued to eavesdrop. 

"I think I can handle that," Beast Boy said. Cyborg looked confused. "How?" He asked his green friend.

"I have my ways. But we gotta do it BEFORE we start planning, otherwise she'll just read our minds and either bust us or make it backfire," Beast Boy warned.

"Good point. Beast Boy, we'll leave that up to you. I cannot believe I'm teaming up with _Beast Boy _on _April Fools'_, "Robin said with a laugh.

"Oh, disable me will you? Heh. Trigon will buy me a pony before _that _ever happens," Raven smirked. She felt somewhat relieved, knowing that any efforts they would make hinged on a hopeless mission that Beast Boy would never succeed in.

Or would he? 

\/p> 


	4. Gone too far?

Whoohoo! Chapter 4 :D

Raven: And don't forget to check out the author's other work in progress, Fused, which will be updated with chapter 18 in the near feature. 

Robin: Yeah, in between school work that is. 

Beast Boy: Bleh. Good thing I never had to suffer high school.

Raven: That explains much, Beast Boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"...we need to figure out a way to stop her powers before we do anything," came Cyborg's voice. Raven narrowed her eyes and continued to eavesdrop. 

"I think I can handle that," Beast Boy said. Cyborg looked confused. "How?" He asked his green friend.

"I have my ways. But we gotta do it BEFORE we start planning, otherwise she'll just read our minds and either bust us or make it backfire," Beast Boy warned.

"Good point. Beast Boy, we'll leave that up to you. I cannot believe I'm teaming up with _Beast Boy _on _April Fools'_, "Robin said with a laugh.

"Oh, disable me will you? Heh. Trigon will buy me a pony before _that _ever happens," Raven smirked. She felt somewhat relieved, knowing that any efforts they would make hinged on a hopeless mission that Beast Boy would never succeed in.

Or would he? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, can you guys negate her powers or not?" Beast Boy asked the emotions. They had met in his room to discuss the matter. If Raven's powers couldn't be stopped, "revenge" was impossible.

"I believe so. We are all parts of Raven. With our powers combined -" Knowledge was cut short.

"You are Captain Planet?" Beast Boy said with a grin, eliciting a groan from everyone else, except Happy who rolled on the ground for a moment with laughter.

"No, Beast Boy. We should be able to match her powers, and that would be if her guard is up. But if she isn't expecting it..." Knowledge gave another grin of mischief. 

"Alright, everyone concentrate. Focus on draining her powers. Imagine her black energy flowing out of her and into us," Knowledge instructed. All the other emotions formed a circle, sat down, and closed their eyes. After a moment, they opened them, eyes glowing white. Beast Boy stood back and watched in anticipation. _C'mon, work! _He thought urgently. Then, as if in answer to his command, a trail of black magic snaked in front of him, entering through his bedroom door and surrounding the circle of emotions.

A few minute later, the black trail had finally ended and the emotions' eyes reverted to violet. "Did it work?" Beast Boy whispered.

"To the fullest extent. Her powers are no more for the moment. And just in case the Titans get an alert, we can return her powers just like that," Knowledge said, snapping her finger in the air.

"Alright! Nice work you guys! I owe you guys for this entire thing, big time. If ever you need a favor, you know who to call," Beast Boy said with a laugh.

"I'd be careful about saying that. Raven _does _have a Lust and Rage side, you know," Brave smirked. 

"How very true. Don't tell Rage I said that," Beast Boy grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you actually did it?" Cyborg asked, incredulous. The Boy Wonder and Cyborg looked at Beast Boy skeptically. 

"Yep. Let's just say I have...connections," Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Wait. If her powers are drained, what about the alarm? We need her to fight, pranks or not," Robin said, concerned.

"I checked on that specifically. If need be, Raven's powers can be returned instantly," Beast Boy said, snapping his fingers in imitation of Knowledge.

"Heh heh. Alright then. Let the planning begin!" Cyborg laughed, an evil grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So basically we hit her with a series of smaller pranks, and then tonight you pull your "master trick?" Robin went over the plan with Beast Boy. He wasn't sure what exactly Beast Boy's ace up his sleeve was, but he got the feeling Raven was in for it. 

"Pretty much. She'll be pissed, probably going off on me only to find that her powers won't throw me out a window. And she knows she can't catch me without her powers. As long as the gets the impression that she's really hurt my feelings, all will be set," Beast Boy grinned. Robin and Cyborg just shook their heads with smiles on their faces. Even Starfire gave a couple giggles. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, as 1 pm approached, the real Raven emerged from her room, done with her meditation. In her anger at being locked in and her amusement at Beast Boy's ridiculous claim, she had forgotten that it was indeed April 1st. Therefore, she wasn't looking as she opened the door. 

"Crap," was the only thing Raven had time to say as she heard the sound of a string breaking. She didn't dare look up, but rather just took the bucket of whatever it was square on the head. "Raven, Raven, Raven. Come on, girl. You _deserved _that one," she scolded herself. She examined herself identify the contents of the bucket. _Not oil, not paint... can't be caramel or anything like that because it'd be sticky, _she tried to reason out. The stuff was purple, but runny. Almost like...

"That son of a bitch," she stated. It was the remains of one of Silkie's moltings. She could tell because it was chunky and runny at the same time. And it had a very unique smell. Add to that the fact that it stains like crazy, and you have yourself one pissed off Azarathian. Raven fumed as she walked down the hallway, en route to give Beast Boy a one way ticket out a window. Right as she turned the corner to turn left...

"Fuck," Raven monotoned. She had been had by one of the oldest tricks in the book: the pie to the face, the throwing apparatus of which she had triggered by walking into a thin cord. Wiping the new substance off her face, she continued on with even more of a purpose. Reaching the elevator, she opened the door. Another mistake. 

"God fucking damnit!" Raven created a new swear word as pieces of confetti flew out of the elevator and stuck to the molting remains and what was left of the pie. "Clever little bastard. He knew I'd go this way," she mused. 

She took the elevator to the third floor and began power-walking. Then she stopped, eyes narrowed. "Oh, nice try," she muttered as she saw a bucket full of whatever obviously positioned to empty on her when she walked by. She inched forward until she saw the string, gingerly ducking it. Too bad she underestimated Beast Boy. Watching from his room, the changeling grinned as Raven fell for the setup. The bucket had been a diversion.

"Ahhhh!" Raven fell and slid on her ass across the floor, coated with whatever the hell slick stuff. She slid until the slick surface ended, hitting another string and stopping right in front of Beast Boy. The result: Raven delivered to Beast Boy's doorstep covered in purple alien berry sauce, pie cream, confetti, and with the string broke an added coat of some sort of black powder. 

"Hey Raven! You're looking a little ashen," Beast Boy said, voice cracking with laughter. Everyone had helped make it all possible: Silkie had just finished molting, so Starfire was able to save the remains. Cyborg had covered the floor near BB's room in wax. Robin had planted the confetti, and Beast Boy himself had produced the old-school pie in the face. Raven looked up at what she perceived to be a green demon with hellfire in her eyes.

"You immature, idiotic, pin-headed, lowlived, parent-killing, little green piece of shit son of a bitch!" Raven went off. The instant it came out, she looked mortified. The most of what she had said she could blow off as venting. But she knew by the look on Beast Boy's face that she had gone too far with the parent remark. Way too far. 

Beast Boy's mouth fell open. He had meant for her to be upset at him, and he had meant for her to say things that would make him being hurt believable, but parent-killer? He felt real tears forming, mouth quivering. 

Raven just stood there, mouth opening and closing with a look of horror on her face. _Oh, Azar. He didn't deserve that at all... and sorry is so not going to cut it, _she thought. 

The others had been watching from the common room through cameras that Cyborg had placed strategically at certain points of Raven's path. When they heard that come out of Raven's mouth, all three of them gasped in shock and horror. They were all silent for a while before Robin finally spoke.

"I... wow. This jus went way too far," He said, voice shaking. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to watch the screen, waiting.

Raven finally found words. "Oh, my God, Beast Boy. I didn't mean to-" Beast Boy cut her off. Tears streamed down his face, but...

Beast Boy smiled to himself. He could stop those tears whenever he wanted, but this fit perfectly into his plan. He'd have a talk with her afterwards, but for now he decided to let it slide. Instead, he just continued to squirt 'em out and stutter. 

"I-i-is that what you think of me? Gee, Raven. Thanks. I feel great now," He said. He gave her a look that burned Raven inside like a fire to her skin and ran away.

Rubbing her temples, she went to her shower to wash off all the crap she had walked into. _And well-deserved. too, _She thought, angry with herself. Little did she know...

Oh snap! That was some cold shit! Next chapter: the master plan unfolds!


	5. The suicidal ghost

Raven: Why do you always pick on me? Also, you are updating Fused tonight, right?

Me: Yes, and because it's fun. (shifty eyes)

Raven: Want to know what's even more fun? The things I can do with two paperclips, a tire iron, some ice cubes and a rubber duck to people.

Me: Shit!

"You immature, idiotic, pin-headed, lowlived, parent-killing, little green piece of shit son of a bitch!" Raven went off. The instant it came out, she looked mortified. The most of what she had said she could blow off as venting. But she knew by the look on Beast Boy's face that she had gone too far with the parent remark. Way too far. 

Beast Boy's mouth fell open. He had meant for her to be upset at him, and he had meant for her to say things that would make him being hurt believable, but parent-killer? He felt real tears forming, mouth quivering. 

The others had been watching from the common room through cameras that Cyborg had placed strategically at certain points of Raven's path. When they heard that come out of Raven's mouth, all three of them gasped in shock and horror. They were all silent for a while before Robin finally spoke.

"I... wow. This jus went way too far," He said, voice shaking. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to watch the screen, waiting.

Raven finally found words. "Oh, my God, Beast Boy. I didn't mean to-" Beast Boy cut her off. Tears streamed down his face, but...

Beast Boy smiled to himself. He could stop those tears whenever he wanted, but this fit perfectly into his plan. He'd have a talk with her afterwards, but for now he decided to let it slide. Instead, he just continued to squirt 'em out and stutter. 

"I-i-is that what you think of me? Gee, Raven. Thanks. I feel great now," He said. He gave her a look that burned Raven inside like a fire to her skin and ran away.

Rubbing her temples, she went to her shower to wash off all the crap she had walked into. _And well-deserved. too, _She thought, angry with herself. Little did she know...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy walked down to the common room with a smirk on his face. He opened the door to find three concerned and sympathetic faces staring at him.

"You okay, man? That was some harsh stuff she sa-" Beast Boy held a hand up to stop Cyborg short.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow about it. Honestly, that was even better than I planned. She's pretty much buried herself in guilt. And tonight...tonight all my hard work comes together. Oh, yes. Yes, tonight will be very sweet. It starts at midnight, guys. You can watch through the security cameras," Beast Boy added with an evil cackle.

The green changeling made his way up to his room, the floor in front of which was now clean of wax. He entered and was instantly buried in a pile of multi-colored... somethings. Beast Boy was bewildered until he realized that he was buried in things that were warm and making muffled noises.

"Guys, it's alright," Beast Boy said as he extracted himself from the pile of hugs the emotions had given him. "Seriously, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. It's not _that _big of a deal," He lied. 

"That was still highly uncalled for," Wisdom huffed. "And I'm supposed to be part of her?" Happy added. "Yeah, really. Timid's under your bed scared shitless of you, Beast Boy," Brave added, indicating the huddle of shaking gray cloth. Beast Boy rubbed his forehead.

"Stop it already! Jeez! We all know the plan, right? I'll need you guys to teleport me when needed. And remember: Nothing truly bad is going to happen. I'm not gonna hurt her," He said. They nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The digital clock read midnight. _Heh heh. It's showtime,_ Beast Boy thought. Rude was waiting for him outside of his door. The other emotions were waiting was various locations through the tower, ready to teleport him from place to place. "Alright girl, hit me," The green elf whispered. Rude smirked and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" And with that, Rude made Beast Boy look transparent. She also fitted him with fake, bloody slash marks at his wrists, as if he had killed himself and was haunting. Raven.

"You're all set and lookin' fine," Rude grinned. Beast Boy gave an evil chuckle and made his way to Raven's room. 

Raven awoke with a jolt to the sound of her door knocking. She quickly donned her cloak and stepped out. "Who's there?" She asked, eyes darting around her.

"Raaaveeeennn..." Beast Boy said in a sing-song voice. Raven was confused. She heard Beast Boy, but she couldn't see him. 

"Beast Boy? Where are you?" She began to walk down the hall cautiously. 

"Over here," Beast Boy sang. Raven turned around to see Beast Boy, with the features Rude had hooked him up with and being levitated slightly by Brave, who was sitting in the offending prankster's room. Raven gasped.

"What the...Beast Boy?!" She raced forward to grab him, to check his wounds. But instead, Brave teleported him so that he was behind her,

"You went too far, Raven. I just couldn't take it. And now...I want to take you with me," He lunged at her. Basically, Brave was keeping him in the air while he controlled the flight. 

Raven yelped and ran. As she turned the corner, Beast Boy began to speak in sing-song again. "You hated my guts, you wanted me dead..." Beast Boy began. 

"No! I never wanted that!" Raven screamed. But his twisted song continued as he pursued her through the halls.

"You got your wish, just look what you said..." Beast Boy's voice rang out.

"No! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" She cried out in terror. She was at the stairs leading up to Beast Boy's floor. Heart pounding, she took the stairs two at a time.

"You ended my life with your cruelty..." Beast Boy levitated up, intending on intercepting the poor, terrified girl at the top of the stairs.

"Though I treated you like royalty..." Raven could not get away from the awful song. Reaching the top, she raced for door only to be blocked by the mutilated-looking changeling. She let loose a scream and tried to blast him with her powers. Her eyes widened when it didn't work. _My powers! I've lost them! Is this some sort of sick dream? _She thought to herself. Remembering that she passed through him before, she went for the hallway anyway. 

Beast Boy was teleported just in time for Raven to go through. He then continued the chase. _Perfect, she's heading for the roof, _He thought. He had a few more verses he had written for his little morbid song, but he decided to cut to the last couple since Raven was close to the desired location.

"For all today it's all come towards..." Beast Boy trailed off. Raven covered her ears, rushed up the final flight of stairs and onto the roof. She tried to fly off, but again her powers failed her. _Oh, Azar! Shit! _She cried frantically. Then, she felt a presence behind her.

"...my final question: Any last words?" Beast Boy finished, looming over her. Then, he transformed into the Beast and let loose with a mighty roar.

Raven let loose with a blood-curdling scream and backed away until she tripped. Well, actually Happy tripped her with a small blast to her feet. Finally, the Beast towered over Raven in her new position on the ground. The girl closed her eyes, waiting to die. Then...

Beast Boy transformed back and began laughing his ass off, rolling on the ground. Raven's eyes flew open, utterly bewildered. She tried to make sense of things. She had _just _seen Beast Boy haunting her, chasing after her mercilessly with murderous intent. He had chased her all the way up to the roof. And now he was on the ground laughing? Raven's heart was in overdrive as she finally put two and two together.

Her mouth fell to the floor. "How the fuck?!" It had dawned on her that she had just been absolutely demolished by arguably the biggest, most well-laid out prank Beast Boy had ever pulled. 

Beast Boy took a good ten minutes to compose himself before taking out his communicator. "You guys enjoy the show?" He asked, speaking with the other Titans. All he heard was gut-busting laughter, so he took that as a yes.

Raven advanced on him, but Beast Boy just stood there and grinned. "How?!" She practically screamed. The changeling just stood there with that infuriating smile that clearly read "I got you good and you know it." 

Again, Beast Boy broke down in laughter and took several minutes to compose himself. "I had help. Gals, come on out. It's time to reveal the absolute genius of my master prank."

And with that, all the emotions involved in Beast Boy's April Fool's plans phased up through the floor. Beast Boy also summoned the remaining three Titans to the roof as well. Once everyone was there, they just gawked at Beast Boy and the emotions.

"Okay, here's how it all went down. Remember the other day, when you fought the HIVE? Me. I paid 'em to keep you guys busy for a while," He paused for effect. Everyone's mouths dropped. Smiling, he continued.

"I went through the mirror and got the lovely ladies you see here to be my partners in crime. And while you were off fighting the HIVE, who you never even got to arrest because they hadn't technically committed a crime, I set everything up," He again paused, letting that sink in.

"Then, the beauty of my plan unfolded. I had Knowledge upload that little Starfire love program. Timid phased all your clothes out, Robin. Remember when Raven came down with a slight spring in her step this morning? Happy. Her orders were to make out with me in front of you. Obviously, she snuck in and got one of your regular robes, Raven," He smirked at the still-shaking empath. 

"Wisdom had the job of grabbing another one of your cloaks and appearing in Starfire's bed when she woke up. The purring was ad lib though, which I love," He added, giving Wisdom a high-five. 

"Of course, I couldn't have the REAL Raven running around while all this was going on, so Brave put a spell on her room that prevented any and all escape. Then all I had to do was sit back and let it unfold. Since Robin wakes up early, Starfire wasn't awake before he yelled. So when Starfire woke up, she rolled over to find "Raven" in bed with her. Naturally, the both of you ran downstairs, so I came down as well," He paused again to watch the mouths of his friends drop further.

"By the way, Robin, I loved the boxers. Especially since I have them on tape. I mean, come on. Starfire boxers? That's just not right. Anyway, once breakfast was over Cyborg's programming went off. I purposely caught you in the hallway, Robin. That way you would see Cyborg confessing his "love" to Starfire and go ape-shit, just like you did. Then, of course, you all got confused and thought I was behind it all," Beast Boy smirked again. His friends' faces showed confusion. 

"Well, when you accused me, I flattered you two like no one's business. And I told the truth. No one except for Raven could have pulled those pranks off. Each prank was set up so that I could frame Raven. That way, I could do just what I did. I got you guys to help me prank Raven. All I had to do was set up a pie-thrower," Beast Boy paused for breath and laughed as understanding began to dawn on his poor friends.

"Of course, I knew Raven could kill me easily if she had her powers, so I had these lovely ladies disable them," He gestured to the emotions, who were all grinning and smirking. 

"Things got _slightly _out of hand once you reached me, Raven. I didn't expect you to go so harsh on me over a prank, albeit a large one. But honestly, you just fueled the fire that was the ultimate finishing prank. The original plan was for you to freak out on me like you usually do, except I would act all hurt so you'd feel guilty, Raven. And man, you did yourself in with that parent remark," He grinned right at her.

"Bu-but you CRIED over that! That was real!" Raven protested.

"For about two seconds. I could've stopped, but that just added to the effect, Rae-Rae," Beast Boy referred to her with the nickname he knew she hated. Grinning at the dirty look she gave him, he continued with pride.

"At exactly midnight, I hooked up with Rude. She used her powers to give me the makeover. You like?" Beast Boy asked, showing his "slashed" wrists to everyone. Then he nodded to Rude and the marks disappeared.

"Brave lent me your levitation powers, Raven. I made that song up myself, too. "You ended my life with your cruelty, though I treated you like royalty..." He sang again with a laugh. Raven looked at him murderously. "And then, of course, we all know how it ended. I chased Raven, singing that spooky song until I forced her onto the roof, then I gave her one final scare as the Beast," He finished with a flourish.

Dead silence filled the night. It was almost too much to take in. Finally, Cyborg spoke.

"So you're telling us that you got _all _of us without doing a thing, including Raven who you manipulated us to help prank. You framed her for everything, got us on your side so we would support and assist pranks on Raven, and finished with a prank that made Raven scream like a schoolgirl while we watched and laughed, under the impression that she deserved it?" He asked incredulously. 

Beast Boy took a moment, finally saying "Yup. Pretty much."

Again, silence filled the air. Finally Cyborg, Starfire and Robin walked right up to Beast Boy, whose eyes began to dart from one to the other. Then, with a grin, Cyborg busted out laughing.

" NICE!" He managed out, gasping for air. Robin and Starfire were in similar conditions, Starfire floating in the air since her flight is, of course, controlled by happy thoughts. 

Raven's face had become strangely emotionless. Once everyone had regained composure (which took a good 10 minutes), the Azarathian marched up to Beast Boy, causing him to back up a few steps. The others also backed away out of fear.

"Garfield Mark Logan, you just put me through _Hell_. You scared the absolute fucking _shit _out of me. That is something that no one else in this or any dimension besides Trigon himself can claim. I thought you had actually done it, Garfield. I thought you had actually ended your life because of me. And you know something?!" Her voice rose with every sentence.

Beast Boy was now pretty much terrified. Powers or not, he was in deep shit. "Er...what?"

Raven collapsed into Beast Boy, catching him completely by surprise. He caught her in his arms at the last minute, and she buried her head into his shoulder, saying "I absolutely deserved it."

Everyone winced. "Ouch," Robin muttered quietly. Everyone else, emotions included, nodded in agreement. 

Raven cried into Beast Boy's shoulder for what seemed like an eternity to him. Finally, she lifted her head up to his face. "Forgive me?" She pleaded.

"Admit that I finally got you, no doubts about it?" He gave her a smile.

Raven hung her head in mock defeat. "Deal," she said begrudgingly. 

Beast Boy laughed, as did everyone else. He turned around to the emotions with a face-stunting grin. "Thanks for the help, gals. You probably need to get back to Nevermore, huh?" They all nodded and phased out. The other Titans, knowing that had been truly had by the master of all pranks, headed down to bed. As Beast Boy hit the doorway, a voice stopped him.

"Erm...Beast Boy?" Raven said quietly.

Beast Boy cocked his head. "Yeah?"

"Do you really forgive me for calling you that?" She looked down.

"Of course. I know just as much as you do that you didn't mean it," The shapeshifter smiled.

"Then...maybe... uhm...well... I mean..." Raven stammered, clearly not being able to spit something out.

Beast Boy smiled to himself and took the burden off of Raven. "Tomorrow, pizza?"

Raven sighed in relief. "Yeah. That'd be nice."

Yeah, yeah. Slight bit of BB/Rae. Sue me. Anyway, check out my other story, Fused too.


End file.
